Grandma's House
by LiveLoveLaughMusic12
Summary: AU. When Mitchie gets sent to her grandma's house she makes new friends, new enemies and experiences.. love? Bad summary.


**Manderz here! I'm writing the first story by our account by myself. Yeah well, Amanda's visiting her mom in Florida and I'm stuck here for the rest of the summer. What a bummer.**

**Haha, I rhymed. Anyway, I think you guys will like it but I don't know, I'm not that good of a writer.**

**_______________________**

"Oh Michelle darling!" My grandma said excitedly as she hugged me tightly. I tried to pull away but she held on tight. When she pulled away from the hug, she held onto my shoulders and looked me over. "Gosh, you're getting older and older every time I see you!" She said, grinning. I nodded and looked around. "Maybe we could just go inside?" It was kind of embarrassing to let everyone see your grandmother pinch your cheeks and all.

She chuckled and led me into the old timey house which smelt of cinnamon. I dropped my luggage and smiled. "So grandma, how are you?" She shrugged and sat on her couch. "Good, Michelle." I nodded and looked at her stairs. "Do you want me to go unpack?" She shrugged. "You can do whatever you want Hun." I nodded and picked up my luggage before walking up the carpet stairs.

I looked around the hallway before going to the first door and opening it. It turned out to be the bathroom.

The second door was her bedroom and the third was the hallway closet. The fourth was the first guest bedroom. I sighed and dropped my suitcases on the bed.

I don't even know why I was here. I was originally at my parent's house in California, enjoying TV when my parents sit me down and tell me I'm going to my grandmother's house in Wyckoff(:D), New Jersey until further notice.

I suspect a divorce. I mean, they've been fighting alot lately. I unpacked and sat on my bed, sighing. I really didn't wanna come here.

I got up, fluffing my hair and ran down the stairs, about to plop onto the couch and watch TV when my grandmother calls me from the kitchen. "Michelle, dear, can you do me a huge favor?" I groaned inwardly. If I complained, she'd pull a huge guilt trip.

I jogged over to the kitchen. "Sure, what is it?" She gave me a huge grin. "Go to the store for me?" I sighed.

"Sure, what do ya need?" She pulled out a list and shoved it towards me with a twenty dollar bill. I nodded and jogged out of the house. I knew what store anyway. High's was the only store for another three miles of her home. I walked off the porch and toward the corner where as soon as it turns, the store is in plain view.

I walked along the sidewalk, humming a Cobra Starship son, I Kissed A Boy. I turned the corner just to crash into a person.

"Ow, damn." They muttered from the ground. I rubbed my head and sighed. "I'm sorry." I murmured, holding out my hand for them to take. They looked up and gripped my hand, standing up. I finally got to look at the person and realized that it was a girl with curly auburn hair and bright green eyes. She had on a neon green tank top and light denim shorts with white flip flops on.

She smiled and shrugged. "I'm not so hot on my feet, it was my fault too." I chuckled. "Tell me about it. I trip up stairs." She giggled and held out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Caitlyn. My friends calls me Caity Ann though." I shake her hand and smile.

"Michelle. I like to be called Mitchie though." Caitlyn nodded then a boy's voice was heard. "Caity, babe, come back!" Caitlyn winced. "Oh god, it's him." I raised an eyebrow at her and she jumped into bushes like a maniac. "Who is calling you?" I asked, watching her peek her head out of the bushes. She sighed. "My ex-boyfriend Tyler. He can't seem to get it through his mind that we're through." Suddenly, a boy with bright, bright blond hair approaches me and I stepped in front of Caitlyn.

"Hey, have you seen a girl about 16 with brown hair and green eyes come by?" I shook my head then pretended to think. "Oh, she ran across the street muttering something about Wal-Mart..." I trailed off, shrugging. He sighed.

"So stubborn." He murmured to himself, crossing the street. As soon as he was out of sight, Caitlyn climbed out of the bush. "Thanks Mitchie. See you around?" I nodded as she walked backwards away from me. "Yeah, sure." She grinned and waved, running away.

I smiled and walked toward the store. I walked in and the smell of coffee filled my nose. I looked around to see it barely alive in the store with only two people at the registers and about 5 people shopping. I pulled out the list and sighed.

"Bread." I mumbled and walked into Aisle two. Aisle one in any store like High's was gonna be filled with candy. Aisle two contained chips and stuff and I grabbed some white bread. My grandmother doesn't really eat healthy.

I nodded and looked at the second item on the list. "Milk." I mumbled again. I walked over to the side fridge part of the store and pulled out the milk. I grabbed everything off the list and then I paid for it all. I went to walk out the store but a guy ran in, crashing into me. My milk dropped onto the ground and spilt everywhere. I dropped my head back and groaned. "No!"

The guy sighed and frowned. "I'm sorry." I looked up to see a young guy, about 18 or so, with straightened black hair and deep brown eyes. I glared and got up. "You should be." I frowned. He looked at the milk spill that a employee was effortlessly cleaning up. He bit his lip which I found totally hot.

"Hey, listen to make it up, I'll buy you another milk." I raised an eyebrow at the guilty boy before me. "You sure?" He nodded and smiled. "Well, okay." He grinned and grabbed another milk, paying for it and giving it to me. "Thanks." I said uncertain. He nodded. "No problem. See ya...?" He said, hinting for my name. I smiled. "Mitchie. And see ya...?" I did the same resulting in him smiling. "Shane." I nodded and walked past him and toward the corner. I turned the corner and walked home.

I might be wrong about this place. It can't be bad, right?

That's what I used to think.

**_______________________**

**That ending sucked. I'm no good at endings at all. That's usually Amanda's department.  
And she's not here. Ugh, stupid divorce. Anyway, review?  
You should because it makes me super-duper happy! :D**


End file.
